


FGO/伯爵咕哒♂/咒与枪

by onmioujimiruka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onmioujimiruka/pseuds/onmioujimiruka
Summary: 前杀手伯爵x阴阳师咕哒♂





	1. FGO/伯爵咕哒♂/咒与枪(上)

FGO/伯爵咕哒♂/咒与枪(上)

阅读前提： 

1.前杀手伯爵，阴阳师咕哒AU

2.本篇为剧情向练笔，删了又改改了又删，已经弄到我都头昏了，也不知道哪里还有bug==||只想看感情向描写的朋友们看这篇可能需要有点耐心(土下座)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

藤丸立香看了眼讯息后就把手机塞回了口袋，快步走向校门。

爱德蒙.唐泰斯一如既往地把车停在离学校不远的巷子里，立香拉开车门后，随口对他招呼了一声。

「哟，怎么急着让我回去啊？」

「警视厅来了委托，你姊出去了，人都在门外等。」

大约二十分钟后，立香和爱德蒙回到了藤丸家。

那是一幢座落在郊区的和式建筑，占地极大，虽说藤丸一脉作为有名的阴阳师世家已是几百年前的事，但退出历史舞台后至今也并没有完全没落，如今的藤丸本家由长姊藤丸律华继承，次子藤丸立香则做为二把手辅助，而爱德蒙是在事件中认识后决定暂住藤丸家的友人。

「我回来了，抱歉让你们久等了。」来者是兰斯洛特和亚瑟，警视厅搜查一课的刑警，先前也委托过律华和立香。双方已经不是初见，所以待几人坐定后，兰斯洛特立刻将案件相关的东西拿了出来。

一名名为海老名佑未的女性，陈尸于租屋处，被发现时已死去多日。

据说她的房间已经传出臭味很多天了，昨日邻居报警，警方进入后才发现屋主已死亡多日。由于现在是炎炎夏日，遗体高度腐烂，尸检结果无法太精确，但是好歹还能推测出大概的死亡时间是五天前，死因是腹部的撕裂伤。

怪就怪在，前天有人和这位小姐对话了。

「确定是本人吗？」立香问。

「是的，住隔壁的邻居表示，当时他正好刚从外面回来，刚要关上自家的门，就听见海老名家的门打开的声音，因为他已经为了臭味的事找了海老名小姐很多次但一直都没有人回应，所以当下立刻冲过去理论了。据他描述，当时门上的防盗链还上着，所以他们是隔着开了点缝的门说话的。海老名小姐虽然脸色不好，但表示会尽快处理异味，但过了一天还是毫无动静，所以那位邻居先生才愤而报警。」亚瑟接话道。

「有什么想问的吗？」立香转而问坐在另一边的爱德蒙。他的专长是驱鬼而不是逻辑推理，这么做只是为了能让爱德蒙共同参与。

「这位小姐有双胞胎姊妹吗？」爱德蒙问。

「没有，她是独生女。顺带一提，她的父母住在北海道，大概一年来东京看她一次，最近一次是半年前，也有邻居看到。」

「她的人际关系呢？职业是什么？」

「恩……据一些房客所说，前阵子还有个男人经常出入海老名家，但是最近就没有了。我们根据房里的照片调查，是死者的前男友本间一成，他们在两个多月前分手了。海老名小姐是大学讲师，本间先生是她的学生。」兰斯洛特拿出自己写满东西的笔记本后说。

「师生恋阿……」立香嘀咕。

而在推定死亡时间内，本间一成有着明确的不在场证明，先是在便利商店上大夜班，上完大夜后就到女友，上田里奈的公寓住家睡到了下午，保安也证明了他并没有离开过，那栋公寓没有地下停车场，所以也排除了躲在车内离开的可能性。

「那位上田小姐呢？他是否认识死者？」爱德蒙又问。

「据调查，她和本间先生约会时曾遇到死者，并且发生了口角，而且在推定死亡时间的某一段没有不在场证明，目前是第一嫌疑人。」

「但是，你们来找这家伙，应该就意味着除了死者活蹦乱跳以外，你们还发现了什么……」爱德蒙想了一下，接着说：「奇妙的事？」

「噢，进入正题了。」藤丸立香用手指顶着下巴笑着说。

「是的，综合了本间证词和尸检的结果，我们认为这件事还是找你看看比较好。」亚瑟说。

立香点点头示意他们说下去。

「本间先生说，一个月前，也就是刚才说的那场约会时，死者激动的告诉他自己怀孕了，但经法医解剖后的结果显示，死者并没有任何的纴娠反应，我们也想过她或许只是为了挽回对方而说谎，但是，死者腹部的伤口，比起外力造成，更像是来自于内部，就像是真的怀了什么……最奇怪的是，我们在房内采集到了已经干掉的血脚印，是小孩子的大小。」

立香和爱德蒙到达海老名小姐所居住的公寓时，房东正在门口骂骂咧咧的跟亚瑟说着什么「我怎么会知道」、「真是晦气」、「你们到底行不行」之类的话，过了大概十分钟才离开。

这栋公寓已经很旧了，不只隔音差，采光跟空气流通也都很差，没有开灯的话，就算白天，整个室内也是昏暗的，而即使开了两天的窗，尸臭味也没能完全散去。

小客厅的餐桌上还放着几个碗盘，盘里的东西都已经发臭了，苍蝇在上头盘旋，和尸臭味混杂在一起异常让人作呕。

靠墙的小几上立着一个相框，相框已经碎了，里头的照片已经被拿了出来。

兰斯洛特看见立香拿起空相框端详，说：「我们在房间里面找到一张海老名小姐和本间先生的合照，上面有血手印，已经确认是海老名小姐留下的。」

立香又走到书柜旁，仔细的研究了一下死者的书单。

「嗯……货币银行学、保险金融……海老名小姐是商学相关的讲师？」立香回头问阿瑟。

「金融系的喔，听说在理财上非常积极，但是投资失败赔了很多钱，所以现在才会住这样的房子。」

「那本间也是因为这样才……」

亚瑟点头。

客厅与卧室连接的部分可以清楚看到拖曳的血痕，地上还画着尸体倒卧处的白色线条。

爱德蒙皱了皱眉头，又回想起遗体的照片，按理说那样的伤口应该是瞬间致命的，不应该有让人苟延残喘的机会。爱德蒙把他的怀疑说了出来。

「这间就是海老名小姐的卧室，也是事发现场。」兰斯洛特打开了卧室的门。

房内除了地板上宛如泼洒状血泊和从血泊中延伸到房间外的血痕外，地上本身也非常杂乱，在一堆书本文具里还混着黑色的残渣——捡起来闻的时候有烧过的味道——反倒书桌上空空如也，或许是主人在盛怒之下把东西全扫到了地上吧。立香想。

但最引人注目的还是地上的血迹，多数是长条形的拖曳痕迹，零星的血脚印就是在这里被发现，可能还有更多，但都已经被拖痕破坏了，不得不说警方眼睛真够锐利。

「你有感觉到什么吗？」立香看着爱德蒙问。

「很臭。」爱德蒙不耐烦地说。

兰斯洛特和亚瑟在旁边听着两人毫无紧张感的对话不由失笑。

「立香。」

「嗯？呜哇！」立香才一回头，就见爱德蒙丢了什么东西过来。

他接到手后才发现那是一本书，封面跟封底都是黑色的，用着让人不舒服的血红色字体写着「禁术」几个字。

粗略地翻了翻后，他确定这书确如其名，虽然不晓得到底有没有效，但至少能确定都是极其残忍的手段。

「唔，这个案子果然是我的专业领域呢，请放心交给我吧。」立香说。

「你们能先到外面一下吗？这里怨气还很重，我试试能不能读取。」三人依言出去了，留下立香一个人。

他在房里选了几个地点贴上了符咒，在大厅站定后，口里喃喃念起咒语。

室内忽地刮起一阵强风，在立香面前显现了什么。

「啊，希望这案子今天就能破了，再对着那张照片我饭都吃不了了。」兰斯洛特说。

「哈哈，我也是啊，昨天硬塞了三个汉堡就受不了了，半夜饿得要命。」亚瑟说。

「话说回来，唐泰斯先生，您跟立香是怎么认识的呢？」亚瑟问。

「是在某次委托中认识的。等等，这是什么？」刚刚到时，兰斯洛特已经先把大门开了，所以不太容易注意到，现在把门关上才发现，2-A门前有一道淡淡的拖曳痕迹。

「什么东西？」

「是拖曳的痕迹？」

兰斯洛特和亚瑟也弯下腰，但仍然什么都没看见。

「我去看看！」

「等等唐泰斯先生！兰斯你留在这！」

痕迹顺着拐角转了弯，上了楼梯，由于楼梯是石造的，又积了很多灰，要在那上面辨认出淡到几乎透明的拖曳痕迹非常困难，爱德蒙在三楼通往四楼楼梯的中段就没了头绪，但为了保险起见，他又继续检查到了五楼。

「你说你这孩子到底在发什么脾气，那位小姐家现在还有警察会去，你现在去不是给自己添麻烦吗？乖，过段时间再去吧，妈知道你想念她，但是现在不可以。」

是5-E传来的说话声。

亚瑟比起爱德蒙更快的反应了过来，他走过去按下了5-E的门铃。

房间内的声音停止了一下后，有人来开了门。

「是谁啊。」是一位中年妇女。

「您好，」亚瑟出示了警察证，「我是警察，负责楼下海老名小姐的案子，刚刚听到您说的话，请问您的儿子还是女儿，认识海老名小姐吗？」

「同、同样是住户，说几句话不是很正常吗……我、我女儿跟那件事可没关系！」那位太太说着就想关上门，却被一只手挡住了。

「抱歉，可以的话请配合调查。」是爱德蒙。

5-E的屋主，浅仓太太最后还是让他们进了屋。

「请问你最后一次见到海老名小姐是什么时候呢？」亚瑟问。

「不知道……」浅仓由纪小声地说。

「已经不记得了吗？」

「她说不知道就是不知道！如果是见个面打招呼这种事本来就很容易忘记吧！」

「您别激动，我只是想确认她的意思而已。」

「书柜上摆了很多医学相关的书，家里有什么人是从事相关行业的吗？」爱德蒙问。

「由纪是医学系的学生……她每天都要念书念到很晚的，所以你们如果问完了就赶快走！」

之后亚瑟又问了几个问题，浅仓由纪都只是摇摇头或说「不知道」作结了。

「那么，我们就先告辞了，如果还有想起什么，请和我们联络。」阿瑟待浅仓太太收下她的名片后便打算离开。

爱德蒙也站了起来，走出大门前，她又回头看了一眼浅仓由纪，对方还是一脸淡漠。他问：「你很喜欢海老名小姐吗？」

出乎爱德蒙和亚瑟意料，浅仓由纪露出了见面以来，最情绪化的表情。

她先是皱起眉头露出困惑的表情，突然又变为愤怒——那股几乎快实质化的、纯粹的杀意连爱德蒙都有些吃惊——然后又转为委屈，眼中甚至含有不知是怀念或者依恋的感情。

浅仓由纪最后只是看着爱德蒙，摇摇头说：「不知道。」

两人回到二楼时，立香和兰斯洛特已经锁好了门，等了近一个小时。

「你们去哪了？」亚瑟解释了爱德蒙看见的拖曳痕迹和五楼母女的事。

「得了，那个浅仓由纪铁定有问题。爱德蒙，这不是普通的拖曳痕迹，」立香指了指地板，「是某个东西爬行的痕迹，虽然可能不是很清晰，但我先前就觉得你应该看得见这些东西。」

毕竟第一次见面的时候，他就试图用枪反击迎面而来的藤丸立香的咒术，虽然失败了。

回程的路上。

「亚瑟说你也觉得那个浅仓由纪有问题，具体是什么能说说吗？」

「她的情绪表现很异常，一般人面对警察的询问，还净是些自己无法回答的问题的话，不是很紧张就是很不耐烦，可她甚至连个眉头都没皱，只是很机械的摇头或答话，而且我在走前看了她一眼，发现她似乎从头到尾都把手放在肚子上，或者说抱着肚子……或许是我想多了，那可能只是她紧张时的反射动作吧。」

「听说你们走之前她好像有了异常的反应？」

「嗯，我敢肯定，她对海老名小姐抱持着很复杂的感情，绝不只是她妈妈说的那样仅是点头之交的关系。」

是夜。

「说吧，你特意来我这睡的用意。」立香特意把自己的被子搬到了爱德蒙房间。

「想跟你睡还要理由啊。」

「进来？」爱德蒙拉开了自己的被子。

「诶……」调戏不成反被调戏的立香一时手足无措。

爱德蒙笑了下便把人拉进了他的被子里。

立香感觉到环在他腰间的手臂，一时僵硬的连动都不敢动。

「这样就不行了，白天那个自信满满的阴阳师大人呢？」

立香不自在的扭了纽，好半天才憋出了一句话：「你今天对我好冷淡。」

爱德蒙在心里又悄悄地叹了口气，立香有个习惯，心里觉得难受的时候就容易觉得自己对他很冷淡，偏偏他心里难受又不说出来，还总是用漫不经心的样子伪装。

「你在可怜那个女人吗？」

「……还有那个小孩子。」

「怎么了？」爱德蒙把立香搂进怀里。

「那本禁咒书，第二十五页，爱情篇最后一章，教人如何无精生子。」

「恩。」

「大意是杀死一个婴儿，以此作为引子，然后再搭配其他的东西。」

「其中一个步骤是烧掉所有的回忆，你记得房间里还留着一张照片吗？海老名残留的思念全都是『早知道就应该把那张照片也烧了』，直到断气，她都认为仪式会失败是因为还留了一张照片。」

在室内刮起的强风中出现了模糊的黑色人形，不断嘶吼着「没有烧掉啊！没有烧掉啊！我的孩子！我的孩子！」

事实上，仪式并没有失败，因为由怨念和悲伤等负面情绪滋养的鬼婴，在没有任何禁制之下，必然会等不及成熟就破开母体而出。

「恩。」

「至于那个孩子，据书里说，必须挑选一个和她最有缘分的婴儿，举凡……看到她就咯咯笑，或是挥着手求抱抱的孩子……然后用最残忍的方法杀掉他……」立香整个人埋进他怀里，抱住他的力道大得像要把自己揉进他的身体里。

「好了，别说了。」

「那个残留思念说……说……她最后悔的就是伤害那个孩子，既然如此，如果顺利把『他』生下来，一定要好好的照顾。」立香说完这句话就没了声音。

可是自始自终，她最爱的明明就是自己。

过了一会，立香突然放开了爱德蒙，然后兀自翻了个身，淡淡地说「人类，真的很愚蠢又很悲哀。」

爱德蒙可以确信，立香的眼里是没有泪水的，他无比痛苦，却又不晓得这样的痛苦到底有没有意义。

「做吗？反正你现在也睡不着。」爱德蒙把立香扳向自己，那双水蓝色眸子还是一如既往的澄澈，表情却慌乱了起来。

「什什什么啦！在我讲完这么沉重的话之后第一句竟然是这个！」

「视为同意。」爱德蒙解开了自己和立香的浴衣衣带，略为强硬的挤进对方的双腿之间。

「只想着我，只看着我，就不会痛苦了吧，立香。」

「明明说好平日只能一次的……」立香咕哝着，但在安静的房里也跟平常音量没什么两样。

「可明天是假日。」

「讨厌……」睡意袭来，立香也无力再回嘴。

「睡吧。」爱德蒙看着立香闭上了眼睛，轻轻拨开可能刺到对方眼睛的几缕发丝，等到立香呼吸变得平稳后，自己也闭上了眼睛。

翌日，亚瑟和兰斯洛特又拜访了藤丸邸。

「浅仓由纪已经跟学校请假很多天了，她妈妈说是压力大引起的，她本人只是一直重复『不舒服』、『不开心』几个词而已。」

「我想问一下，你们有再去找前一天见过海老名小姐的那位邻居先生吗？我想知道他们的对话细节。」立香问。

「具体是指？」

「海老名小姐说她会处理异味是指，她清楚说了「我会处理这件事」或者「我会清理异味」等等类似的话吗？」亚瑟和兰斯洛特彷佛抓住了什么重点。

「还是说邻居先生说『你一定要处理啊』然后她点点头这样呢？」

两位警官在得到新建议后又立刻驱车离开了。

「我不明白，那家伙遇到找麻烦的邻居为什么不直接动手，反而让警察都找上门了。」

「那家伙还只是个婴儿啊，就算鬼怪的学习能力再好，也不可能没几天就能像我们这样思考，我想大概也是被邻居先生吓到了吧，我看了那先生的照片，感觉挺有威严的，生物都有趋利避害的本能。」

「从学会的对话来看，海老名小姐怀孕期间估计就没少念叨『不知道』、『不开心』、『不舒服』这几个词吧。」立香又说。

不知道对方为什么不爱她了。

想起那个女人就不开心。

想起那个女人就不舒服。

「好啦，这个委托到这里已经完成百分之七十左右了，我想大概今天晚上或明天晚上就会结束吧，诶对了，我在你房间最神圣的地方放了给你的小礼物，记得收喔。」

爱德蒙挑了挑眉。

-TBC-


	2. FGO/伯爵咕哒♂/咒与枪(下)

FGO/伯爵咕哒♂/咒与枪(下)

阅读前提：  
1.前杀手伯爵，阴阳师咕哒AU

2.本篇为剧情向练笔，删了又改改了又删，已经弄到我都头昏了，也不知道哪里还有bug==||只想看感情向描写的朋友们看这篇可能需要有点耐心(土下座)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

是夜，爱德蒙半梦半醒之间察觉到立香起了身，立刻清醒了。杀手的警惕让他一有响动就能察觉，幸亏立香也不常起夜，所以他从来没有跟后者说过这件事，当然，如果对方膀胱不好以至于天天半夜上厕所，他也是不会说的。

爱德蒙复又睁开了眼睛。

不对，立香打开了家里的大门？

「藤丸立香！」爱德蒙冲到门口，只剩径自敞开的大门，以及一阵又一阵腥臭的夜风。

「晚安，该怎么称呼你呢？」鬼婴可以藉汲取肉体养分为生，但最能吸引他们的仍然是灵力，因此立香早就做好了被找上门的准备。

「浅仓由纪」面无表情地歪了歪头，即使是做这个动作时她也仍是抱着肚子。

「我，」立香拍了拍胸口，「立香。你呢？」他又指了指对方。

「……由……纪？」

立香此前就断定，海老名佑未的死因就是因为鬼婴破体而出，邻居先生能够和死者对话一定也是鬼婴的功劳，就不知道是用什么方式了。

现如今面前的浅仓由纪虽然在一般人眼里只是脸色惨白，反应迟钝了点，在他眼里却是浑身缠绕着死气的，人不人，鬼不鬼的样子。

明明就一副被操控的样子，但「她」却自称由纪？

立香从爱德蒙和亚瑟的描述来看，可以肯定对方绝对不具备伪装和欺骗的智力，遇到邻居先生时没有动手，除了害怕对方以外，应该也还有其他的原因。

「你好由纪，我可以问你几个问题吗？」

「唔？」

「就是……我们说说话，然后……然后就给你很棒的东西。」立香不确定鬼婴的智力到底如何，只希望利诱会有用处了。

万幸的是鬼婴貌似能理解「很棒」的意思，也不知道这些天他到底学了些什么。

「你的妈妈叫什么名字？」

「嗨、海、老、海老谜、海老名……」鬼婴试了几次才把名字念出来。

对方并没有说出佐藤真子这个「浅仓由纪」母亲的名字让立香确信自己的推论是正确的。

无精生子咒施行时需要念出施咒人的名字，鬼婴应该是在那时听见了。

「你妈妈，海老名，认识……」立香不太确定怎么描述。

「你妈妈知道，」他用食指指着浅仓由纪，从头到脚画了几次圈，「这个由纪吗？」

由纪又歪了歪头，露出不解的样子，过了会才说：「不知道。由纪喜欢妈妈。」

立香以为对方是说他不晓得，又疑惑鬼婴不是跟爱德蒙说他不喜欢海老名小姐吗？但鬼婴随后又说了句话，完全出乎他的意料之外。

「也喜欢我。」

所以他说的由纪是指那具身体的主人？

立香一瞬间头痛了起来，这时如果爱德蒙在应该能更快搞清状况吧，他不由得揉了揉眉心。

「可以让由纪跟我说说话吗？」

「我说话了！」

「不不不，我是指——」立香正想再依样画葫芦，鬼婴却像是不耐烦了，浅仓由纪的脸露出了愤怒的表情，变得无比狰狞，她大叫着「很棒的东西！骗人！骗人！」

突然，浅仓由纪倒下，从她的腹部里射出了什么，彷佛顺移一般出现在立香跟前。

如果硬要形容那个东西，立香用他贫瘠的词汇只能告诉你，是一个很丑的婴儿，如果是那个像是贵族一般的法国男人，应该可以给出更好的描述吧，立香在心里苦笑道。他已经可以预见那个男人气冲冲地质问他为什么丢下自己的样子了。

立香结印挡下了鬼婴的攻击，一击不成似乎让祂感到懊恼，祂面容扭曲，发出嘶吼的声音，用四肢撑地，像是野兽一般。

「那么久了，你还不习惯用两只脚走路吗？」鬼婴听不懂立香的话语，自顾自想着下一击。

藤丸立香叹了口气。

鬼婴，不，既然祂自称由纪，那就叫祂由纪吧。

小由纪不习惯用两只脚走路，或许是根本不能，因为祂死时还那么小。

「临兵斗者皆阵列在前！」

「啊！啊！」小由纪扯着喉咙大喊，祂根本不知道正常人感受到疼痛的时候会有怎样的表现，只是本能地大吼大叫。

「啊！啊！啊！不、不开心！不舒服！不开心！不舒服！」

小由纪只会说「不知道」、「不开心」、「不舒服」，只了解悲伤、不甘和痛苦的祂，还记得自己曾经对着海老名佑未笑得像个天使吗？

「哎，不想了，这世间本来就没有道理。」立香无奈地抓了抓头发，定睛一看却发现匍匐在地的小由纪正看着他念念有词。

「这……世、间……」

「没、有……道、理……」

「什么？」

「这世间……没有道理……」

「妈妈说，这世间，真没有道理。」

下一瞬，砰地一声，小由纪在烟硝中碎散了。

附着着炸裂般的金黄色光芒的子弹，径直射穿了祂。

立香愣了会才反应过来，连忙转身去安抚自家恋人。

「那个……嗨！爱德蒙！枪法真不错啊！」

「哼。」

「喂！别生气啦！」他不就只是一拉开门直接踩进对方的结界，所以才来不及招呼一声而已嘛！

谁叫那家伙醒都醒了，硬是不吱一声，如果对方直接问了「去哪」，他就会回答「打怪」啊！可恶！明晚开始要恢复睡前三大杯牛奶的习惯，这段期间没长高都是爱德蒙的错啦！

那边立香还在为处理浅仓由纪尸体的事跟警方啰哩吧唆一通，这边爱德蒙正坐在自己房里边摸着心爱的托卡列夫边思索着。

把藤丸立香丢了这件事险些让爱德蒙失了方向，理智上明知道对方根本不需要他担心，自己的混乱也完全没有意义，但他就是克制不住的心慌。

「房间最神圣的地方的小礼物」闪过脑海，爱德蒙连忙冲进自己的房间翻箱倒柜，但他对所谓「最神圣的地方」毫无概念。

是被子吗？因为立香平时很嗜睡？

但是他抖床单抖得都快疯了也没发现什么。

是抽屉吗？立香的抽屉里放了许许多多重要的东西？

也不是，他的抽屉里根本没放什么，一眼便知。

那衣柜呢？茶几呢？墙上呢？垃圾桶呢？

爱德蒙觉得自己已经急得快冒出黑色火焰时，却不期然的瞥到了一样东西――他的黑色枪盒，正确的说是外观仿造成小提琴盒的枪盒。

……如果这里面也没有，就一定是他误解了对方的意思——

然后他用了枪盒里放进的新子弹，第一枪破了敌人的结界，第二枪直接把敌人轰的尸骨无存。

立香从来没有说过「我不喜欢你杀人」或者「我不希望你杀人」这种话，他甚至连「别干杀手了」之类的话都没有说过，但爱德蒙知道，他见惯了死亡，对死亡束手无策，甚至因此痛恨着无力的自己。

两人第一次见面那一晚，他正伪装成提琴手混进了目标所举办的慈善音乐会。

当然，要他拉上几曲是可以的，只要他琴盒里真的有乐器。

经过厕所时，一个穿着学校制服的少年刚好走出来，爱德蒙不动声色的打量了起来。穗群原高中，升学率不上不下，看起来就是个普普通通的高中生。

不必在意。这是他的结论。

「先生，今天好像有很多警察呢。」

「毕竟唐格拉尔先生是很重要的人物啊。」

「祝您表演顺利。」

「谢谢。」

目标唐格拉尔是跨国企业董事长，表明上是商业大亨，私下里黑钱赚得比正经公司收益还多，黄赌毒一个不缺。委托人是生意上的对手，当然也并不是什么好人。但爱德蒙自从一枪毙了仇人，踏上杀手的不归路以来，接受委托向来关注的就不是委托人的人品，而是目标究竟该不该死。

爱德蒙用复制好的钥匙打开了之前勘查时决定好的行动房间，架好另一把爱枪巴雷特，等待表演开始。

等待之余，他顺便搜索起刚才那名少年的座位。

H-15，左边是一名橘发少女，两人不时攀谈。

等所有人因为枪击而恐慌的时候，一起处理掉吧。

乐音流淌，然后又是一曲毕，观众们掌声雷动，简直都要掀翻演奏厅的天花板了。下首演出曲，就是动手的时间。

德佛札克第九号交响曲，新世界。

只要某些人不在了，这个世界就能够重生。

爱德蒙再次确认穗群原少年的位置，却发现人不在了，只剩橘发少女。

按照计划动手吗？还是把少年找到以求稳妥？

第一个音符落下。

被锁上的房门突然被人暴力轰开，爱德蒙抄起放在一边已经组装好的手枪反射性地往旁边一滚，然后扬手就是连射——枪上装了消音器，因此并没有其他人发现这件事——对方不知用了什么防御手段，只听见几声钝击声，然后唰的又是三道光朝他射来，他抬手又是连射，却没想到子弹穿透了对方的攻击，只能连忙往另一边一滚避过，回过头就看见墙面上留下几道颇深的印痕。

「哎呦你真是的，害我紧张了一下就用出来了，这下铁定要被老姊骂死了！」

是个很年轻的声音。

爱德蒙趁机换了弹匣，瞇着眼试图看清在弥漫的烟雾中渐渐清晰的身影——正是刚才的少年。

「警察？」爱德蒙沉声问道，手里的枪直直的对准对方。

「我不是。但这附近确实已经被警察包围了，我不晓得他们的目标是谁，但是一旦你开了枪，所有人离场就都要遭到盘问和搜身，绝对逃不过。所以，别动手了吧。」少年说。

爱德蒙心里冷哼了一声，专业杀手可不是靠着几把枪就能过活。为了应对所有可能情况，他不晓得想了几种退路。

可能是他轻视的意味太明显，少年显然生气了起来，对方说：「我不是在和你商量，而是在告知，如果你要动手，不管是为了杀谁还是引起混乱逃走，我都会阻止你。」

「你可以试试看。」爱德蒙正欲扣下扳机，却发现手指不听使唤，不，他连身体也动不了了。

「你做了什么……」爱德蒙控制住恐惧，但仍然浑身紧绷，他不敢想象自己是被注射了什么东西，如果是什么新型毒品……

「哇！别那么凶嘛，我也是怕你又开枪才出此下策啊……」

「你对我的身体做了什么！」

「诶？没有没有，我就是定住你而已，等我解开之后你就能动了，对你的身体不会有害啦！」

「什么？」

「我、我应该要说那句话吗……呃，好羞耻……就是，那个……」少年突然别扭了起来，看在爱德蒙眼里只有更加可恨。

「说啊！」

「我是个超能力者！」

「修正一下，其实是阴阳师来着。」一道女声插入，是刚才坐在少年身边的橘发少女。

「诶？老姊？」

「你这也弄得太久了吧，都快一个小时过去了，你当逛街吗？刚刚坐你另一边的小姐问我说要不要去厕所看一下你，他大概是以为你拉到昏过去了还是摔进马桶里了吧。」

「那真是多谢关心……」少年面色诡异，据本人所说他当时在门外犹豫了非常久，脑子里全是出场方法和失败了被杀手一枪打死不够还要被姐姐鞭尸该怎么办。

「好了，笨蛋弟弟，你想怎么处理？这件事是因你而起，我就不插手了，限你五分钟解决，我可不想被人怀疑跟着你拉肚子去了。」律华摊了摊手就靠在墙上不说话了。

「好好好，五分钟就五分钟。」说是「想」怎么处理，但少年根本连思考都没有思考，径自走向他，扳开他的手指，把手枪抢了过去，一把丢到了枪盒里。

几年的杀手生涯全靠着这些伙伴，把枪视为手足的爱德蒙完全没注意到自己在看见爱枪被乱扔时神情有多恐怖，瞪红了双眼，几乎目眦欲裂。少年像是心虚似的吐了吐舌头，匆匆地躲到了少女的背后说：「定身会在音乐会结束后十分钟解开，然后那个……我不知道你要杀谁，也不晓得你为什么会成为杀手……」

爱德蒙没有接话，只是恶狠狠地瞪着少年。

「我、我看过很多的死亡……该死的人、不该死的人，杀人的人……每个都有自己的理由，有人为了正义，有人是为了私欲……唉唷我也不知道自己要说什么了啦……总之，我觉得吧，你现在做的事真的是你想做的吗？如果不是就、就收手吧！还有对不起乱丢了你的枪！对你来说那一定是很重要的东西吧！真的十分抱歉！哎呀小姐姐你别这样看我，我跟他说了可是他看起来完全听不进去！」少年行了一个九十度的鞠躬，然后吼了句：「我们就此别过了！」，之后立刻拉了少女的手飞也似的逃走了。

在两人彻底离开呆愣住的爱德蒙眼前之前，橘发少女回过头来朝他挥了挥手，用嘴形说了句「你身边有——」

「梅尔塞苔丝，原来你一直都在吗？」

「呼，终于解决了……住家附近出现尸体什么的真麻烦啊，但幸好有布下结界，由纪小姐是倒在街上而不是在我们院子里，假如真发生了那种事老姊肯定会杀了我！」立香心有余悸地说着。

由于有立香的帮忙让案子早日告破——尽管不能直白的在报告上写这是灵异事件，需要合理改编——但亚瑟等人还是非常感谢他。

至于警方最后在浅仓由纪的房间里找到写满了对母亲的咒骂以及对对肚子里的孩子露出无限爱意的海老名的爱意的日记，又是后话了。

「谢谢你的礼物。不过下次要我帮忙你可以直说。」

「帮忙？啊话说回来爱德蒙那时候真帅啊！」其实本意根本没有要对方出手的立香连忙整个人扑到对方身上并意图转移话题。

「所以这件事算是解决了吧？」爱德蒙并不推拒，将立香抱个满怀。

「嗯嗯，谢谢爱德蒙。」立香含着笑意的双眼直勾勾的看着爱德蒙，诚挚无比而又令人心动，爱德蒙当下忍不住便吻了下去，他的手扶着立香的后脑，手指穿过少年柔软的发丝，两人唇舌交缠，安静的室内只有细微的滋滋水声。

出远门刚回来的律华一打开门就见到了这样要瞎了她狗眼的场景，嘴角扭曲了一下，最后还是决定无视两人，回房去泡她想念已久的泡泡浴了。

-END-

2018/09/23伯爵出货  
拖了快一年的还愿文请伯爵笑纳(再次土下座)。  
(尽管咕了快一年这篇文的质量依然低的让我想哭= =||


End file.
